In certain types of high pressure fluid proportional servo control systems, in which the fluid pressure may for example be on the order of 1,000 psi or more, it has been found advantageous to use a limited angle torque motor for directly driving a proportional control valve of relatively short stroke. Such a system is less complex and costly than other systems that utilize electro-hydraulic valves (EHV) to control such valve movements, in that it eliminates the need for hydromechanical failure monitors, and also eliminates EHV null flow losses and the like. Moreover, there is a substantial weight savings, and less heat exchanger requirements are needed. However, the particular motor design must be highly reliable and relatively maintenance free. Also, the motor should desirably provide the required work output with minimum power requirements.